Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {3} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {1} \\ {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4}-{1} \\ {3}-{1} \\ {2}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {2} \\ {1}\end{array}\right]}$